Degotoga K. Atagulkalu II
D''' Degotoga Kanuna Atagulkalu II '''(b. January 24, 1970) is the Prince of the Empire of Chawosauria and the Oldest Son of DKA and currently lives in Houston, Texas. Degotoga II had lived in Texas until his mother's death in 1980 and moved to New York, in 1989, went back to Texas and bought his father's original house in Houston and still lives in it today. On August 10, 2018, it was announced controversially by his father that DKA II will be nominated Prime Minister of the ministers of the Chawosaurian Department of Ministers. On August 15th, five days after the nomination, DKA II was blocked by the Populists from the Chawopolis Palace. Early Life Degotoga Kanuna Atagulkalu II was born on January 24, 1970, in Houston, Fort Bend, Texas. His parents, DKA and Awinita were a different type of parents, DKA had been cheating on his mother since 1973 and once his mother discovers it in 1980 when received a mail for DKA that he and another woman, Kamryn Clarkson were having a baby, Awinita was angry and DKA came home with unexpecting news from his wife that his mistress was pregnant, DKA 2.0 wakes up to an argument between his parents, Awinita came to DKA 2.0's room and forces him to find his father's guns because he often hunts alot with him and handed his mother his dad's pistol and Awinita forces her son to stand there and watch her kills herself, screaming at DKA 2.0 to watch her in an angered manner, Awinita blows her brain with DKA 2.0 forced to watch, DKA 2.0, a ten year old forced to witness a horrible suicide, traumatized. In 1981, DKA 2.0 and his family moves to Sands Point, New York, because his aunt and uncle live other there. Living in a Big Red Home in Sands Point, New York, very close to his relatives and cousins, shortly, he became secretly romantically involved with his first cousin from 1981-1989, but in 1989, Sequoia cheats on DKA 2.0 with Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VI, an Oregonian Conservative with Canadian-Indigenous Descent. DKA 2.0 was about to ask her for her hand in marriage but used the ring to ask '''Melissa Aubrey McDaniels for her hand in marriage in 1995. He had only one son, DKA 3.0 after returning to Texas, but a doctor told DKA 2,0 and Melissa that they can't have any more children due to Melissa's health. Relationship with the Montgomery Family Since Sequoia cheated on DKA 2.0 with an Oregonian Hunter who was widely known to have Right-Wing Conservative views and DKA 2.0 had Left-Wing Progressive views, DKA 2.0 wished he had Sequoia back, but an impossibility because Sequoia and her partner had a baby, Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII. DKA 2.0 sees the Montgomery Family as a friendly family, but would not visit Sequoia at all because he decided to let her go living a good life with her new family, which was a Stoic thing to do. Marriage and Family DKA 2.0 is the father of one son and a husband to Melissa McDaniels. See also Degotoga K. Atagulkalu (DKA+D-TX) Category:Chawosaurian Character (Fictional) Category:Democrat (U.S. Democratic Party) Category:Southern Democrat Category:American Liberal Category:Socialist